Lucid Dreaming
by Pomegranate Misery
Summary: KH2 It's the start of summer, and when Roxas starts having increasingly involved dreams regarding his best friend, he becomes rather uneasy. Do the dreams of kissing Hayner REALLY mean nothing? SLASH, HaynerxRoxas.
1. Lucid Dreaming

_My first story in forevvver. Eurgh :[ Be nice when reviewing yes? And by the way, lucid dreaming is the phenomenon of being aware that you're dreaming, and these dreams may feel incredibly realistic._  
_**Warning:**__shounen ai_  
_**Pairing**__: HaynerxRoxas_  
_**POV:**__third person. It probably sounds very wonky, since I'm used to writing in first person.. sorry :/_  
_Chapter one, enjoy. There probably will be just one chapter after this, though.. Not too much of a wait, eh?  
_

----------------------------------------

Roxas doesn't know why, but his dreams are usually filled with the clearest of blue skies. The soft cerulean colors dive into the ultramarine blue of the sea. Nothing ever seems to matter in the stark blue paradise. It's a place where the real world just falls away and crumbles into nothing. To say the least, they're usually very calming dreams. One telltale sign that Roxas knows things are changing around him is when the dreams change. And in this particular lucid dream, he can't figure out why one of his best friends is emerging out of the water. He can't figure out why Hayner is wearing only shorts. And Roxas can't figure out why he's willingly pushing himself up against his friend, as their lips nearly touch.

_This dream doesn't mean anything, does it?! _His worried mind asks himself, still caught in the dream. Still coming closer to a kiss.

It's so real how he can almost hear his heart beating in his ears. How he can hear Hayner's heartbeat too. How he can stare into Hayner's brown eyes and know that they both feel a bit uncertain and tentative.

But then it's over.

--------

"Wake up, man!" Roxas groans as someone pushes down on his chest. It's almost as if someone's bouncing on top of him on his cozy bed and as he opens his eyes to check—

It's Hayner grinning down at him. "You sleep like a log! Come on, we're supposed to go meet Pence and Olette." The slightly older teenager stays on top of his friend, in a position that one would almost assume he was attempting chest compressions.

Roxas is still in too much of a daze to comprehend anything that's being said. He's definitely too much in a daze to figure out why his friend's in his house, in his room. Wearily he's trying to push Hayner's arms off of him, struggling as his head falls from side to side. "Hayner, come on." He mumbles under his breath to his energetic friend. The sun is peeking through his window shades, and with the amount of light on his eyes it's amazing he wasn't woken up by that alone. Instead, it took this.

Reluctantly the taller boy swings his legs off the bed, still using Roxas' lithe body as a balancing beam to get back down to the floor. "It's fine if you want to miss all of the sea salt ice cream. School got out two weeks ago, and the rest of the gang's pretty restless for some." In the pit of his stomach Roxas only feels pain and disgust. He doesn't have an appetite. His face even starts to show some of the disgust.

"Maybe some other time, okay?"

His energetic friend doesn't want to let him go that easy. The mention of their favorite summer treat was supposed to be enough to jolt Roxas awake. Instead he looks pale and sick. Hayner doesn't realize he's being pushed away as he stands and looms over Roxas. His cocky attitude is something that refuses to give up.

"Roxas, you love the stuff, come on." With a hint of a smile he moves his arm forward and prods Roxas. Hayner knows there's no real reason that Roxas _has_ to come. Roxas is just the always invincible member of their group that's always present when nobody else is. And for some reason, Hayner... likes it better when Roxas is around. He's gotten used to him. When Roxas first moved to Twilight Town, back when it was just him with Pence and Olette, he was the most resistant to letting the awkward new kid in around them. Roxas turned out to prove more then worthy when Seifer's gang would come around. He wasn't the type to just lie down and take other's crap.

Hayner admired him for it.

But Roxas was still in bed, vehemently denying Hayner's advances. He was brushing his friend's hand off, trying to turn around; trying to do anything he could to ignore the other boy. "What's your problem today?" Hayner inquired softly. Roxas was pulling the covers up over his head, only for Hayner to pull them back down. They were both getting frustrated.

"Why don't you just go home Hayner!" Roxas exclaimed in a huff, sitting up and turning to face his friend. The most exasperated look was on his face. "I don't want to go anywhere! I don't want to get any damn ice cream! And I don't want to hang out with you anymore!" The words were spilling out of him faster then he could think. Roxas sat in bed with his hands on his knees, staring at the other teenager, desperately pleading that he leaves.

"I... Uh..." Hayner starts to feel completely useless as he mumbles and stutters. With a hand rubbing the back of his neck, he just doesn't know what to say. He's never felt so... _rejected_ before.

"Uh.. Maybe... some other time then..." His voice sounds far off and preoccupied. He just simply doesn't want to really listen to Roxas.

"Maybe!" Roxas lets out a huff before throwing himself back into bed. He closes his eyes tightly, straining his hearing for the sounds of Hayner leaving.

--------

It's been three days and still Roxas hasn't been around the gang. He hasn't been to the usual spot, and doesn't seem to have even left his house recently. Nothing much memorable has happened for the three teens. Olette spends her time trying to usher them into happiness, saying it can work without Roxas without actually saying his name. It's exactly the sort of words nobody wants to hear. Pence shows interest in trying to get better so he can enter the end-of-summer Struggle tournament as well. He isn't bad, just sort of clumsy when it comes to speed. Hayner's reluctant to train against his friend as Olette argues that fighting each other is counterproductive.

But it's something.

Summer seems rather meaningless without the missing blue eyed dirty blonde teen.

To Hayner, at least.

Right this minute he's thinking of Roxas, and right this minute Roxas is thinking about him. Roxas is convinced he's under some sort of curse because his dreams haven't changed at all. In fact, sometimes they just go further. Roxas actually gets to meet his friend's lips. They kiss and the world spins, but then he always wakes up.

Hayner beats Pence for the hundredth time. The two both chuckle and laugh about it. Olette's swinging her legs, bored, as she watches them start again.

Roxas lives in bed, sleeping for twenty sporadic hours a day, trying to get the dreams to change.


	2. Aegri Somnia

_Lucid Dreaming Chapter 2: Aegri Somnia_

_It's been a bit too long, I apologize.._

_**Warning:**__shounen ai_

_**Pairing**__: HaynerxRoxas_

_**POV:**__third person._

----------------------------------------

So groggy and tired from oversleeping, Roxas is still trying to drudge his way to Hayner's house. His legs are feeling heavier then lead but at this point he's desperate. The setting sun casting a beautiful glow over everything is the only perk. It makes his tired body keep moving. For the four straight days he's been asleep the dreams have never changed. The only way left that Roxas can think of is seeing Hayner to try and make them. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and nearness just garners annoyance.

If Roxas knows anything about Hayner, it's that they should meet sooner then later. The other boy has a distinct matriarchal chain that gets pulled every night at a certain hour for dinner, effectively tearing the group up. Without fail Hayner would leave for home.

And too busy staring at the pavement, Roxas never realizes he's about to collide with a skateboarder before it's too late.

A bunch of tangled sore limbs fall to the ground as a distinctive blue skateboard flies out from under someone.

With his eyes closed, the tired boy can almost fall right back asleep. That's before he hears the ever voice of his attitude impaired best friend come out of nowhere amidst loud groans.

"Watch where you're going!"

Roxas shoots straight up from the ground to turn and face the taller teen. And as Hayner does the same, they both stare at each other quizzically.

"R...Roxas? Where'd you come from?" Hayner's genuinely confused, his anger disappearing quickly. The slightly less confused boy begins to chuckle.

"From home! I was... actually trying to run into you." He admits, finally opening his eyes and scanning them around. His best friend quickly jumps up and tries to find the skateboard that escaped him.

"Well that would be a first." The sarcastic voice makes Roxas want to just leave right back for home. Guilt was gnawing at him, and he stayed on the ground with his chin tucked against his chest. Hayner continues doing what he's doing, not realizing how horrible he made Roxas just feel.

"I'm sorry." Roxas manages to grumble, unsure if he should just find new friends all together or if the half-assed apology will calm Hayner down.

It works. Slightly.

"It's... Okay, you know. I'm sure you had other things to do..." Roxas just nods in agreement. And for that he gets a look of pity. With his skateboard back in his arms Hayner is thinking over a plan in his mind. "Why don't we catch up? You should come over for dinner. I got the new Star Explosion game yesterday..."

Although he gulps first, Roxas takes the outstretched hand Hayner offers to pull him up and agrees with the idea. "If you're sure your mom won't mind." He teases with a smile on his face as he realizes that Hayner is less edgy now.

"She won't."

--------

Dinner's just a blur. Roxas usually feels rather insignificant around other people, and being around someone else's entire family doesn't help. Well, almost entire family. Hayner's father and oldest brother aren't around, but his younger brothers all like to crowd the two older boys. Roxas is busy entertaining one of the little toddlers after dinner while Hayner argues on the phone with what seems to be Pence for some reason.

"Roxy, are you gonna stay tonight?" The kid grins with glee.

"Maybe..." Roxas shrugs, never having had any sort of plan in the first place. It wouldn't be the first time an impromptu sleepover took place. He was always too soft to deny little kids happiness.

The ambiguous answer throws the child into glee, and he rises to his feet to share fabricated with his older brother. Hayner dances his feet around his excited brother.

"Roxasusisgunnastay!" His words melt together rather easily, the inexperienced overexcited tongue babbling.

"Pence, yeah man, I'll see you later okay? Kid's are going crazy." In the connected room Roxas starts smiling to himself. His friend hangs the phone up, returning to the room he's in.

With quick glances to each other the boys begin to laugh. "Getting roped into things, _Roxy_?" He mimics his brother's tone, which only increases the addressed boy's grin. "Sort of. It's not possible to actually deny such cute faces."

Hayner with his soft spot for his family can't retort anything to Roxas' statements. With a shake of his head, the teenager shoves his hands into his baggy pockets. The staple cocky grin reeking of attitude is plastered on Hayner's face.

"Ready to play that game, after you help me get these runts into bed?" For a slight moment a blush appears and fades the same instant on the other boy's face. With Hayner's words, it seemed as if their entire platonic relationship lately was a game.

Loud groans and protests come forth from the youngsters, but they respect their older brother more then enough. As an only child Roxas finds this amusing. It's as if his chest swells with pride for his friend, and he wonders how the other boy would be one day with his own children as a father. Bringing disgust to the pit of his stomach, Roxas contemplates how the other boy would be as a lover.

_It's not normal._ He tries to coach himself. _It would only ruin his life to even talk about it._

--------

All of Hayner's room is decorated in earthy tones. Greens, grays, browns and beiges adorn the many artifacts in the enclosed room. Dark black accents adorn everything, the color scheme blending in with most of the teenager's wardrobe.

The two teenagers sit on the beige shag carpet, casting glances back and forth between each other. Roxas fidgets his hands in his lap. His best friend sits patiently as well, not moving a muscle.

Roxas' mind is focusing on a relationship, a potential one. The thought of being with another man fills his body with feelings of disgust. He's wrapped around the idea of it in his mind already, and his brain and imagination are fine with it. They seem to find familiarity in it. Loving such a strong headed boy doesn't seem so foreign...

With a gulp of air, he bows his head to glance at Hayner. "W-well, that game.." He speaks softly, trying to not sound so confused. The stutter gives him away, his best friend, only his best friend he has to remind himself, leans in toward him.

Breathing faster then before and glancing around the room, Roxas tried to avoid Hayner's large brown eyes by all means. Yet they keep getting closer, until Roxas turns to peer into them. He could almost count every one of the other teen's eyelashes and the closeness scares him.

"I thought we'd play a new one."

_Gulp._ "What?"

And without words Hayner lunges forward, grabbing his best friend for all it's worth and clutching to him. With Roxas' panicked stare, he doesn't waste any more time before shoving their lips close together pressed hard as if he doesn't really know what he's doing. It doesn't feel like a kiss, it feels like his lips will end up bruised.

Hayner holds them together like that, until he needs air. He pulls away, at last, a large grin on his face.

"You're a sick fucker."

Eyes completely blank, Roxas is confused. The world pretty much crumbles away around them, but despite his words the teen is latching his arms around Roxas' waist.

"You ever think about actually doing any of this, I'll kill you, alright? I don't need your aggravation."

With a loud whimper, Roxas' eyes open to stare at the darkened ceiling of his bedroom. Biting down furiously at his lip, he can still taste the other. He can still feel the other's hands around him.

His weary eyes clench closed again, and he curses his dreams that feel more real then reality.

----------------------------------------

_This entire chapter was just a dream, muahah, for those who need a clearer picture. Thank you to all the reviewers and people who added this story 3 by the way.. I just love thinking of Hayner as the older brother type, I think he'd be adorable at it, don't you? ;3_

_I already have the last chapter written, just waitin' for some reviews on this one 3  
_


End file.
